penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Graman
Description The city of Graman is built into a small natural crater left in the Azogk Hills of Laikka. The city is comprised of three distinct districts; The Outer Ring, The Inner Ring, and Malacath’s Vigil. While the city seems to sprawl along the outer living and building as well as defenses of the city seem to become more tight and fortress like the deeper you travel. The Bowl itself is about twenty miles wide, seeing the vast majority stand within the bowl itself. Current Government The Governmental structure of Graman hosts the country's overall government however it only sets the standard for interactions, each settlement almost functioning like a tribe. The highest position in the government is The High Chief, followed by three equal advisors, The Grand Axe, The Unbroken Oath, and The Spirit of Battle. The High Chief The High Chief is a position of both power and strength, every year one challenger if found from the group of Honorable Orcs, may challenge the current High Chief inside the arena. The winner of this conflict is then appointed the position and sets the laws of the land. The Grand Axe A position of merit, given to one of the “active” member of their army. While every Orc will fight in times of war including children active guards and forces are much less than the total population. The most successful war band leaders are judged every year and the title is generally transferred every few years. This position has only ever been held by Half-Orcs and Orcs. The Unbroken Oath A yearly debate is held at The High Temple of Malacath, which sees the high priests of Malacath appoint a spiritual speaker to the council to make sure the Orcs are living up to their legacy when it concerns dealing with outside countries and the citizens of Laikka. Only an Orc has ever been elected to fill this position. The Spirit of Battle This position is fought for every five years, from a group of Arena Champions. This is the only opportunity for a non-orc to shape how the city is run. Many have attempted to become arena champions but in their history only one none orc or half-orc has ever won this position. Day to Day life The City of Graman leans heavily upon their caste system. While this hierarchy is mostly used for access, and internal debates and rights they recognize outsiders who earn their status in a few ways. Their caste system is as below: Honorable Orcs -> Honorable Arena Champions -> Honorable Half-Orcs -> Orcs -> Outsiders* -> Half-Orcs -> Dishonored** -> Slaves*** * Outsiders: This is the rank given to those from outside the city who have earned their status through the proving. This allows them to travel the city generally unhindered by many of the guards or other orcs. * Dishonored: While this group is made up of Citizens who have brought dishonored amongst their family or are unproven in the way of Graman, it primarily is filled with outsiders who have not completed the proving. * Slaves: Graman believes in slavery as a punishment for crime, if accused of a crime the person then fights for their honor in the arena. If you survive this ordeal and lose, your freedom is stripped and the Arena sells you off. Some remain as gladiators however many are bought by orcs, and some even bought by the Azogk Trading Company. Points of Interest The Outer Ring * Temple to Chanteau * Temple to Obad-Hai * Azogk Trading Company * Tannery * The Faithful Pack * King’s Rack Inn The Inner Ring * Temple to Gruumsh * The Blood Oath * Inner Bazaar * The Dire Clock Inn * The Painted Sky Inn Malacath’s Vigil * Temple to Malacath * Graman Riders * A Vast number of Shops * Malacath’s Bazaar * The Succubus Inn * The Round Pot Inn * Mona’s Fine Stay * The Steps of Ascension History The City of Graman stands upon the grave of a Titan. Stories tell of an ancient Orcish Tribe from the 1st Tenebrae Era who fiercely fought alongside of the other mortal races during The First Titan War. Their leader Malacath would be known to outsiders as the Unbroken Oath, and due to his victories and valor the gods allowed him to ascend to godhood as a path for Orcs to bring them to light. His ancestral lands of The Azogk Hills are now considered a holy land to Orcs, which still to this day see his descendants keep his oath to protect the people of Laikka from the Titans. They guard the site in a never ending vigil and have rallied the entire city to fight in The Titan War. Rumors * The Proving a fiver year event is upon the city Interactions TBC Category:Laikka Category:Laikka Cities Category:Orcs Category:Graman